


All I Wanna Do

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Buffy wants. Set around the end of Season 6, beginning of Season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanna Do

Buffy was not an internal person. She was all fire, and flash, and *outside* of her mind. But ever since she'd woken up and clawed out of her grave, there had been none of the old Buffy left. 

Spike had helped, in his own way. Rough and ready and yes, completely in love with her. 

But that was over. Permanently. And Buffy was now more introspective than she'd ever been before. Willow had crashed with magick, Tara was dead, and now the First Evil was messing with all their lives. 

It had been an epiphany of sorts, down in that forgotten hole with Dawn the day Willow tried to destroy the world. 

_"I don't want to protect you from the world, I want to show it to you."_

But in order for her to show the world to Dawnie, she had to know it herself. Which meant she had to come back to it. 

All she wanted to do was be a part of the once so hated world, be alive again, truly alive. 

One more thing. 

There was always one more thing that she wanted to do. 

So maybe it was time, after all. 

END.


End file.
